This relates generally to multi-core processors and, particularly, to performance analysis of multi-core machines.
Modern general purpose and graphics processors may include one or more cores. These processors may run a large number of threads. Therefore, analyzing the performance of a processor may involve a complex undertaking, given the number of tasks and the number of different threads that may be running.
Conventionally, a trace is a graphical depiction of a temporal sequence between tasks running on a processor. Software based trace analysis enables a software designer to understand the sequence of operations between tasks.
However, more sophisticated analysis may be needed with multi-core processors.